undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 8
The 4 Musketeers - Issue 8 of Beyond The Dead Men: Wake up Bradley: What Paxtan? Why you in here? Paxtan: Well we’re going to need your help, we’re running to the local Wal-Mart to get some supplies, and you’re coming with us. Bradley: Said who Paxtan: Just come, we’re going to need the extra back up. Bradley: Alright, I be down in 15 From the distance, was a black SUV, will rims on all sides? Traveling with no limits. No Pedestrians, no cops, just only biters around. Walter was driving in the front seat along with Ajay in the front and Paxtan in the back along with a sleeping Bradley. Paxtan: Fuck, why the hell this radio not working! It is sure nice to listen to some damn music. Ajay: Do you even realize the situation everyone is in! Walter: Oh yawl two, chill out! Walter slipped in an Eminem album. Lose yourself begun playing. -His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There’s vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs- Paxtan: Shoot, it’s like he describing these poor bastards. For the next 30 minutes, was silence with only the Eminem album playing, until they finally pulled up to the vacant Wal-Mart. Walter: Alright let’s get going boys; I don’t want to be here for that long. The four men walk towards the gate. Paxtan pulled out his pistol, but was stopped by Walter. Walter: What the hell? Are you crazy, those guns are going to gain the attention of those biters. Walter walked behind the biter, and stabbed his knife through the biter’s skull. Walter: Alright come on! The four men begun going through the automatic doors, and started grabbing as many supplies they could. The all split up in two groups, Bradley went with Walter, and Ajay went with Paxtan. Walter began slicing through multiple zombies, while Bradley watched his back. *BOOM* A bullet flies past Bradley head. Walter: Quick get down! The two men immediately ran as fast as they could behind the dairy section. Paxtan and Ajay Ajay: Shit, I thought this place was clear! Paxtan: Just chill, it probably was just them! Ajay: Well who cares, there most likely in trouble, let’s go! Walter and Bradley Bradley: Holy shit! My head just literally almost came off. Walter: Well who ever that was, isn’t here to play. You go left, and I’ll go right. The two men split up, and went there ways. Bradley then turned the corner only to get hit in the face by the buck of his gun. Shooter: Oh my god Bradley! Wake up! Walter: What the hell?! You’re a girl? Stay away from him, or you’re dead! Bradley: Whoa, what happen! Girl: Baby, it’s me Destiny! Bradley: Chill, put the gun down! The two ran to each other, planting a kiss on each other lips. Walter: Wait! You know her?!?! From the distance there Ajay and Paxtan are walking slowly with their hands up, with a double barrel shotgun aimed at their necks. The shotgun is held by men, who looked like he just got done hunting. Man: Alright now, let’s just have a little chat and no one can get hurt. Destiny: Daddy stop! Let them go! There good people! Destiny’s Dad: Why are you here? And why is this young man hugging and kissing all up on my daughter? Walter: Well we needed the supplies, for are people Bradley: And your daughter is my girlfriend. Nice to meet you Mr. Abel. Mr. Tucker: Hunny, is this young man telling the truth? Destiny: Yes Daddy! Mr. Tucker: Didn’t know I would have to meet you this way. This is most likely God’s way of coming back to Earth Walter: Excuse me what? Do you even realize there is flesh eating dead people! Mr. Tucker: Well yes, but I’m a preacher, and I believe it might just be everyone time to go. Oh yeah what’s your name sir? Walter: Can I hear yours first? Mr. Tucker: Niles Walter: Walter Wallace From the distance a young male is seen walking toward the group. Young Male: Oh snap Bradley! What up men! Bradley: What up men! The two young teens begun to do their special handshake. Niles: Alright now, if yawl doesn’t mind can yawl guys go away? I want the two other young men to watch the doors, Destiny, Bradley, and Jay yawl go in the employee room. Walter and I need to have a little chat The group then follows his orders and begun to go towards the direction he wanted them to go. Niles: Look I am very sorry about what happen. Walter: It’s alright men, I know you got to protect your kids. Niles: Thanks, but I got something very important to ask you. Walter: What’s that? Niles: Well before all of this ruckus began, my family and I came up here but one of our tires broke. While we we’re waiting for the car to get fixed, my loving wife was bit by some demon! But when I came it was too late, she was already being eaten. I immediately killed the men; I mean I don’t even know who I am. We stayed by her, but no ambulance came, then she came back alive, but as one of those things. We then left came to this Wal-Mart. There were more of us, but we we’re raided by bandits and everyone was killed besides us. We we’re gone for a little bit to look for survivors. When we we’re out, I was bit, but the don’t know… Walter: I’m sorry for what happen, but what were you planning to ask me? Niles: Well I seen what happen to my wife and she is going to turn. Eventually the same thing will happen to me, and my darling Destiny and her brother won’t be able to survive. Is there any way you could watch over them? Walter: Damn, dude I don’t even know what to say. I support you, we’ll keep them protected. Niles: Thank you Walter, you’re a good men, there will be a good place waiting for you in heaven. *BOOM*BOOM*BOOM* “HELP!!!” Ajay and Paxton began to run toward, as the biters begun to walk slowly through the entrance door. Walter: Shit, there at least got to be 3 dozen of them! Ajay: That bullet must have attracted them earlier. The three teens come running as well. Niles: Quick over here! Go through the back exit. As soon as you come out you should see a black Acadia! Niles then immediately tossed the keys to Walter. Paxtan then held the door open for the others, as Ajay and Bradley took out two biters. Destiny: Daddy what are you doing! Come on! Niles: No sweet heart I can’t, only one way for yawl to survive, It’s about my time anyways. Niles then pulled down his V-neck, revealing a large bite mark. Destiny: No Dad! Tears began to pour down her eyes. Nile: Just go, this is you’re only chance! Just remember I love you and Jay! Everyone then got into the Acadia besides Destiny, until she was carried by Bradley and Jay to the car. The Acadia begun to drive off, revealing the large amounts of zombies. Bullets could be heard, until no more could be heard anymore. Back on the road The group is still scarred for what happened. Destiny finally ran out of tears; her and Bradley we’re cuddling and sleeping with each other. Jay was in the back with Paxtan, not saying a single word. Walter: So Jay, I heard some bandits came you’re way. Jay: Yeah, what about it. Walter: Just wondering, I’m sorry for what happen, you’re Dad seemed like a great men. Walter then put in a Smooth Jazz album, automatically calming things down. At the mansion Caroline is seen crying hopelessly, being comfort by Joey. Lionell slowly approaches both of them. Lionell: It might not be any of my business, but may I know what’s wrong? Joey: Well Caroline hasn’t been able to contact her Mother. Lionell: Well is there anything I can do to help? Caroline: We- We- Well There is one thing. Lionell: What is that? Caroline: Could you please check u- up on them? Lionell: For sure, least I can do for yawl letting us stay in this wonderful place. Joey: Look thanks, yawl have been just a big wonderful help! I’ll give you directions. Lionell: Alright sounds good then! I’m going to bring Dee and if it’s alright can I bring along Titus, I might get lost. Joey: For sure, just makes sure my boy comes back safe, need him for basketball season. Joey cracked a smile on his face. Lionell: Hey Joey, keep thinking positive men, been too negative around here. The two men exchanged smiles to each other, and went their separate ways. Outside an Acadia can be seen at the main gates. Last Issue: Issue 7 Next Issue: Issue 9 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues